


New Vid! - Shuffle Your Feet, Supernatural

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--and you can take your anemic alternative pop and sho--New VID!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Vid! - Shuffle Your Feet, Supernatural

So, yeah. I *almost* let my frustration with avs scripts stop me. OMG. I can hardly even visualize that now. _Can you *imagine*?_ Me neither.  
  
I want to talk about it, but I want to wait, but I want to talk about it anyway. It's Supernatural, because that's where my major organs live right now. But anyway, it says what I've wanted to say about them for a while now, and it's why I went through eight almost-vids before I got to this one. I've tried a couple of different things, too, which is always a good sign for me. Y'all are just gonna have to go with me here, okay? Thanks.  


Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download of this vid, please email me. Thank you. 

I whined at elynross mostly, but I finally just opened my to-vid-someday folder, closed my eyes and clicked. Whatever I hit, I was going to vid it, and I wasn't going to stop till it was done, and I was happy with it. I'm happy with it. Here it is. Ellen kept me in line, and she kept reminding me of what I wanted to say in the vid. So, thank you Ellen! *mwah* I sent it to

[](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) just because, and Dean sliding into the grave is her fault. (it's a metaphor)

Feedback would be, like, *awesome*.


End file.
